


Learning

by wonhoshly



Series: Happy Ending [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fondwoo, Frenemy Soonhoon, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mingyu is still a minor, Sulky Soonyoung, Wonwoo is a good listener, Wonwoo is still so oblivious, gyuhoon, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshly/pseuds/wonhoshly
Summary: Soonyoung brought up a topic that had led to a heated discussion.





	1. Jeon Wonwoo and Kwon Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sort of back again with this one. I wrote this for 3 hours (on my phone) and my fingers cramped up throughout the process lmao. I guess I just had too much free time that I was somehow inspired to write this. Also, pardon me in case I got the sequence of the csat, the result and the enrollment wrong. 
> 
> This is the same setting as [Love Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450351/chapters/48520262) so I'd gladly suggest anyone who sees this to read Love Letter first (self-marketing at its finest) *winkswinkswinks*

“We can just live in the dorm though. Do you know that?” Wonwoo had asked one day. 

“I _know. _But we’re adults now, Wonwoo. You know. Live while we’re young thingy.” Soonyoung replied but his eyes were focused on his phone for some rare Pokemon.

After they had come clean about their feelings, the two had been going out for almost 9 months now. They also had their CSAT and had received their results and soon to enter the university that they have applied for together. 

Wonwoo was accepted to the literature and writing department while Soonyoung, with his average result barely made it to the Arts and Theatre department and Jihoon surprised no one by enrolling to the medical science department. And now they had a week or two before the registration day.

“Why are you so into this idea of living independently?” Jihoon asked out of curiosity. 

“Yeah. _Why_, hyung?” Mingyu probed while wriggling his eyebrows. 

The two couple had run into each other, in late evening, in front of a cute Frozen themed cafe around the neighborhood. Soonyoung was reluctant to join the other couple at first, but Wonwoo said something about, “We never went on a double date. Let’s just end our day with them. Mingyu’s a funny dude. Let’s see if he breaks anything today.” 

Soonyoung melted to his boyfriend’s cute defense. “I’m only agreeing to this because you suggested it, okay? I still don’t like Jihoon. _Fyi.” _Soonyoung agreed to Wonwoo’s impromptu suggestion. 

Now back to the dorm thing. The topic that Soonyoung had eagerly brought up once they were seating with the other couple. 

“Isn’t that what getting into a university was all about? You move out from your parents’ place and move in with your friends. Or boyfriend?” Soonyoung asked defensively, he put his phone down to tap on the back of Wonwoo’s hand to seek understanding.

“We’re gonna need a lot of money for that though.” Wonwoo countered. “Plus, living in the dorm might be fun too. We’re basically living with our new friends too. What’s the difference with having our own place or something?” 

“How long have you two been going out?” Jihoon suddenly asked, casually changing the topic. 

“Why do you care?” Soonyoung answered with a question too, voice laced with annoyance. 

“We went out for a longer time, Hyung. Don’t worry.” Mingyu answered. His hand was softly stroking the back of Jihoon’s hand. “We’re still winning.” He winked at Soonyoung. 

“Roughly 9 months.” Wonwoo replied honestly nevertheless. 

“And you don’t understand why he wants to move out and move in with you?” Jihoon asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

“You know. We can still move in together to the dorm. Share a room. What difference would it make?” He raised his eyebrows. “Plus, it saves a lot of money if we would just opt for the dorm or just stay with our parents. The only thing that we’ll spend on would probably be the bus and train fares. Or lunch.” He said in a breath. 

“So you’re telling me you’re dating him?” Jihoon stared blankly at Soonyoung’s face and asked sarcastically. 

“He doesn’t work well with sarcasm so shut your tiny raccoon mouth.” Soonyoung replied, now annoyed at the whole conversation he himself had brought up.

“Mind your language, Hyung. I’m here.” Mingyu snapped, waving his big hand at Soonyoung.

“Yeah, whatever.” Soonyoung dismissed Mingyu’s warning and glare. 

“Let’s talk about something else. Why did you choose med school?” Wonwoo asked, slender index finger pointed at Jihoon. “I thought you said something about turning your music making hobby into a career?”

“Just because.” Jihoon shrugged. He noticed Mingyu’s curious look from his side but he decided to ignore it. “Dad said I needed to put my brain to a good use. So, yeah.” He shrugged again.

“Jihoon out. Let’s get back to the moving in thing. Listen here, Wonwoo. If you’re thinking about money, we can work on that. You know, work things out kinda thing. Money shouldn’t be a problem. You’re probably gonna be on a scholarship with your result and I can apply for one too after the first semester. We can do part-time jobs in between.” He suggested lengthily. 

“It’s not just the money, okay? Think about other things. We’ll have to cook for ourselves. Can you cook? You can’t. Can I? I can’t.” Wonwoo ran his hair through with his fingers, almost baffled by Soonyoung’s enthusiasm on the idea of independence. 

“Jihoon hyung can cook. He made a lot of things. He’s domestic like that. Our cute little chef.” Mingyu took pride in his boyfriend’s capabilities, hand stroking Jihoon’s chin now.

“Oh. My. _God_. Lightbulb!” Soonyoung yelled, he tapped his temple with his index finger. 

“What now?” Wonwoo whined and slowly sipped his iced latte.

“Jihoon can live with us.” He blurted out brightly.

“Brilliant idea!” Mingyu screamed.

“You hate me.” Jihoon reminded Soonyoung.

Wonwoo almost spurted out his iced latte. 

“Remind yourself why you hate him, Kwon Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said, he raised his palm up to stop Soonyoung from interrupting him, “and if you live together- if _we, _us three, live together, they’ll be more people to feed and more chores to be done. You may say I’m whiny, but I still enjoy my Mom making my dinner and Bohyuk doing some of my laundry.” He _did _whine.

“Jihoon Hyung _really _can cook. He’s great with the chores too.” The tallest of them interrupted again.

“You know, Wonwoo. Let bygones be bygones. Jihoon and I can be friends. Right, Jihoon?” Soonyoung offered a handshake to Jihoon. 

Jihoon slapped away Soonyoung’s handshake offer. 

“While I’m being nice to you, be nice to me too.” Soonyoung snapped. 

“What’s the catch for me? Say, if I _do _move in with you?” Interested, Jihoon tried to make a bargain. 

“Yeah. What’s in for my Hyung here?” Mingyu was curious too. 

“Can we talk like my opinion matters too?” Wonwoo asked frustratedly.

“Mingyu can come to our place anytime, he also can have the passcode or keys, I do the laundry 3 times a week, I take out the garbage.” Soonyoung made his investment pitch. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Kwon. You’ve got yourself a deal.” Jihoon shook hands with Soonyoung. 

“That was so considerate of you, Soonyoung hyung. I’m touched.” Mingyu said as he wiped away his non-existent tears.

“Why is no one, _literally _no one is being considerate of me?” Wonwoo complained exasperatedly. 

“Hmm. Because you don’t wanna live us.” Jihoon answered and shrugged. 

“Oh. You two are friends now? _Now _that you wanna live with each other?” If Wonwoo was not annoyed before, he was surely now. “Look. Moving out doesn’t just happen so easily, okay? The dorms exist for so many reasons.” He added.

“Well, can it give you some private time? Some time for _yourselves_.” Mingyu said as he made a kissy face. 

“You _do _realize you’re still very much underage, right, Kim Mingyu?” He questioned suspiciously. 

“He _does _realize that. And he’s got a point too. You need a place to yourself. Secret rendezvous kinda thing.” Jihoon defended Mingyu. 

“We still have so much to learn, you know?” Wonwoo rubbed his face. Still so disturbed of Soonyoung’s initial choice of topic of conversation and now even Lee Jihoon was so adamant of the moving out and moving in ideas. 

“Got anything else to say, now lover boy?” Jihoon threw a paper napkin to Soonyoung. Weirded out as the boy was quiet now. 

Soonyoung sighed. His shoulders slumped. “You just don’t get it, don’t you? Jeon Wonwoo?” He asked Wonwoo who was sitting expressionlessly next to him now. His hair was a mess. Soonyoung wanted to run his fingers through Wonwoo’s silky hair but his sensitive inner thoughts fought the urge. 

“Consider the deal undone. We’re not moving out. And we’re not moving in either. I’m out of here.” Soonyoung got up from his seat abruptly surprising the three pair of eyes watching him and made his way to the exit. 

Wonwoo was so puzzled at the whole scenario that he could not mutter a word. He stared at the jingling bells on the door that Soonyoung had shut.

“Isn’t this when you get up and run after him, hyung?” Mingyu suggested as he sipped his chocolate milkshake. _Some live tea here. _

“Go. Idiot.” Jihoon ordered and rolled his eyes at the ever so oblivious Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo raised from his seat and went after an obviously sulking Soonyoung.

“Should I get a king sized bed or a single bed?” Jihoon asked Mingyu despite the whole situation. 

“King sized. When I graduated and get into a uni or whatever, I’m gonna move in with my favorite Hyung.” Mingyu replied as he leaned his head on Jihoon’s shoulder and slowly rubbed circles on his arm. 

“You must. That’s a promise.” Jihoon said as he ruffled Mingyu’s fluffy hair, ignoring the stares and whispers from the people in the cafe.

***

“Hey. Wait. Soonyoung, stop.” Wonwoo yelled. 

Soonyoung showed no sign of stopping, still so irritated by his oblivious best friend, long time crush and now, boyfriend.

Annoyed, Wonwoo pulled out whatever card he had. “If you don’t stop, I’m really not gonna move out and move in with you.” 

Soonyoung did stop. He turned his body to face Wonwoo who was a few steps away from him. 

“Oh. You’re suddenly _in _now?” Soonyoung snapped again for the day. _Why do I still like this boy so much? Look at how much of an idiot he is. _

“Why are you so mad? Tell me exactly. What are your reasons for us to move in together? You’ve convinced Jihoon. Now convince me, Soonyoung. If it’s just about being an adult, it’s not enough and you know that. There’s more than to just being an adult, you know?” Wonwoo said from the distance. 

“Wonwoo”, Soonyoung sighed, he rubbed his face and continued “I thought of us, okay. I thought if we move in together, we can learn so many things. We’ve known each other for so long, _so_ _so_ long as best friends. But do we know each other as boyfriends enough? As- I don’t know, lovers?”, Soonyoung shrugged as he said ‘lovers’. “I want to know more about you, I even wanted to learn about myself. You yourself said about the world we live in. It’s different. I know. _We _are different from each other Wonwoo. _We _are different from other people. And that’s the truth. I know about the world we’re living in. There are indeed so many things to learn, but don’t you think this is when we should start learning? _Together._ I learn about you. You learn about me. We learn about us.” Soonyoung vented, trying to make sense of his points.

Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung. He watched as his shoulders sagged and his head lowered to gape at the ground. He sighed. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Wonwoo closed the distance between them. Soonyoung’s fast-paced walking had led them in front of a playground. _Thankgod we’re away from the crowd and it’s dark now. _Wonwoo thought. He grabbed Soonyoung’s shoulders but the latter maintained his position— eyes on the ground. 

“Tell me, Soonyoung. How long? Hm?” Wonwoo asked softly. Mindful of his words now. 

“Since after the result day.” Soonyoung said weakly. Eyes now on Wonwoo’s.

“That long? That was like two weeks ago.” Wonwoo countered.

“I was scared, okay. I somehow miraculously got the courage when I saw Jihoon and Mingyu. Thought I could use a support. You’ve been saying about dorms since the result day. Who knew Jihoon would agree with me. I mean, I _did _pull the Mingyu card after all.” He said with pouty lips and still managed to roll his eyes thinking of how he had Jihoon on his side now. _Ugh._

Wonwoo was quiet. He stared into Soonyoung’s eyes. The eyes that were still so weakly staring back at him. He thought of something. _I can make a deal too._

“We’re adopting a cat.” He suddenly said. 

“What? What do you _mean, _a cat?” Soonyoung asked, confused. 

“I’m saying I’m moving in with you. Isn’t that what you want? And _we _are going to have a cat. And I get to name the cat. And the cat can sleep in our room too.” He replied with a fond smile.

“_Our room?” _Soonyoung dismissed the cat part as he was more attracted to the room part. 

“You wanna be roomies with Jihoon then?” Wonwoo guessed teasingly.

“Hell, no. Never in a million years.” He faked a gag. 

“Well, consider I’m in now. We’re getting the bigger room too.” Wonwoo said as he cupped Soonyoung’s face and briefly kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t know those were what you had in your mind.” Wonwoo added apologetically. 

“Maybe I was wrong too.” Soonyoung replied as he now had his arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s slim waist. He placed his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

Wonwoo mirrored Soonyoung’s actions. He placed his chin on top of Soonyoung’s head.

“_Maybe?” _Wonwoo teased. 

“I was not completely at fault. You were just so oblivious sometimes. You ordered a latte for me today. I don’t drink latte, Wonwoo. Latte’s for the weak, I’m milkshake all the way.” Soonyoung ranted, he thought of the untouched latte that he left at the cafe when he stormed his way out.

“_Again. _I’m sorry, okay? This just means we really _do _have a lot to learn, right? I mean,_ I _have a lot to learn, right?” Wonwoo asked as he rubbed his chin on Soonyoung’s head. 

“Yeah. We both do. And we’re in this together, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung lifted his head to search for Wonwoo’s eyes. 

They stared at each other again. After a moment, Wonwoo pecked Soonyoung’s lips briefly. He smiled affectionately as he watched Soonyoung giggled endearingly. 

“I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.” Wonwoo said quietly as if there were people that might hear him. 

“And I love you too, Jeon Wonwoo.” Soonyoung said in an equally quiet voice. 

_We’re in this together. _

_***_


	2. Lee Jihoon and Kim Mingyu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of the three housemates plus Wonwoo learning the reason behind Jihoon's change of interest (which had led to Kim Mingyu confronting his boyfriend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure everyone is familiar with the actor Lee Seojin (the sexy and very eligible bachelor {that's what I'd like to believe}) from 3 meals a day). Yeah. That's how I imagined Jihoon's father would be.
> 
> Also, I had Paul Kim's Me After You on repeat as I wrote this because I think the song suits the setting that I have for both Soonwoo and Gyuhoon.

Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jihoon had been living together for almost 4 months now. The apartment that they had found was strategically located at a couple of blocks away from their university. 

It was actually Jihoon (and his father) who found the place in a very short amount of time. Despite his father’s unfriendliness towards him, he still managed to convince both of his parents to let him settle down with Wonwoo and Soonyoung. 

***

“If looks can kill, I’m already deceased by now.” Soonyoung said as he watched Jihoon shut the door after sending his parents off. “Was he always that cold?” His body shivered as he thought of Jihoon’s father’s face.

The three now were standing in the middle of their living room. Their belongings were still unpacked, boxes scattered and the couch was filled with some necessities that they have brought from home.

“He’s cold but I prefer him that way than his colder prosecutor side. He let me on my own devices most of the time. So I’m fine with his coldness.” Jihoon said honestly. “Aaaannnnd. Shouldn’t the two of you be thanking me for getting this place? My _rich _parents got this place for us. _For free, _let me remind you. So be nice to me.” He bragged. 

“Yeah. They did. But seriously, Jihoon. I’d still prefer it if you let us pay you too. Like monthly rent or something. The fact that this place is fully furnished kinda made it feels like way over the top.” Knowing Jihoon’s father, he knew Jihoon must have had something like a promise or a trade that he made with his father. He would not just agreed to the idea of Jihoon moving out. “I feel like you put something on the line to have your father gave you this place.” _Oh no. _“Please don’t tell me you trade it for Mingyu.” 

“Trade what for Mingyu?” Soonyoung questioned with a confused face. 

“I didn’t trade anything for anything, okay. I swear. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this before, but my Dad kinda know about Mingyu. I don’t live in a soap opera where my love is prohibited or something.” Jihoon replied nonchalantly. 

“What?!” Wonwoo and Soonyoung blurted out at the same time. 

“Yeah.” Was all Jihoon said.

“Really?” Soonyoung was curious, his eyes wide. 

“Uh. I don’t know. Maybe he lived abroad before so he was like fine with it, I guess?” Jihoon shrugged. 

“Is it med school then?” Wonwoo guessed. 

“Wrong.” Jihoon said, shooting finger gun at Wonwoo. 

“So it was really for free?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Look. Just take whatever you’re given, okay?” Jihoon brushed him off. “Now, unpack your things. All three rooms are with bathrooms fyi. We’ll keep the other one for our clothes. I’m planning to transform it into a walk-in wardrobe. Let’s brainstorm for the idea tonight.” Jihoon ordered as he took out his phone to make a call and after a few seconds, “Hey. Mingyu. When you’re done with the practice, you can come over. I’m unpacking and I need help. See you, bye”, and he hung up.

“Shouldn’t you at least let him answer you or something?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Uh, he doesn’t need to?” Jihoon replied and smugly made his way to his room. 

“Let’s unpack Soonyoung. We have a lot to do.” Wonwoo said as he pulled Soonyoung to their soon to be shared room.

***

The idea of Jihoon choosing a path that he was struggling to take bothered Wonwoo but he knew he would not get the answer he wanted even if he pushed Jihoon off the edge. His friend was smart, but it was obvious med school was not really his forte and he would not say a word about it. The smaller boy had his walls up most of the time. So he let the thought go, for now. 

And to get rid of the guilt living off Jihoon’s privileged life, Wonwoo had suggested that he and Soonyoung should work on the chores, the groceries and the hygiene of their place. Jihoon only said “do whatever you want” to his suggestions and so he did. 

It was grocery day today. Wonwoo had to do it alone because his boyfriend had a group discussion for his department’s open day. Soonyoung had promised that he will do the laundry since he cannot help with the groceries. 

Wonwoo was fine with anything. He thought of everything as a give and take when it comes to dating Soonyoung. He refused to be the oblivious boyfriend anymore so he tried to do some works that Soonyoung cannot do if he himself was not being chased after by deadlines. The first semester had not ended yet but he already felt like dying fighting the writer’s block to write endless lengthy essays but it was fun nevertheless. He got to live with his boyfriend/best friend and best friend, Jihoon at least. 

The two had also agreed on working part times on the weekends. Soonyoung chose to work at the nearby book cafe while Wonwoo was hired at a pet shop. Thinking of how Soonyoung once said “aren’t we so domestic? Studying and working. And then the chores. I’m loving this. It’s like we’re playing house.” made Wonwoo’s stomach all giddy with affection for his committed boyfriend.

He walked into the grocery store nearby their place. He filled his trolley with many things including packs of ramen since Jihoon loved them so much, bottles of banana milks for his boyfriend, some frozen processed food, fruits and vegetables and other things like toothpaste and detergents. _I’ll ask Mom to send me kimchi next week. Soonyoung can’t live without kimchi. _

“Wonwoo hyung.” A husky voice had called him suddenly and he turned to see Mingyu standing behind him with a basket full of energy drinks and chocolates. 

“Mingyu. Hey. What’s up with those?” He pointed at Mingyu’s basket. 

“These are for Jihoon hyung. He complained about staying up a lot lately. So I bought him these.” He grinned. 

“You know, for someone who studies medical related things, Jihoon doesn’t seem like he’s living a healthy life. Don’t you think?” _Maybe this guy knows something. _He thought. 

“Uh. Yeah. About that.” Mingyu awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck. “Hyung. Can we talk?” Mingyu asked with his giant puppy eyes. 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s pay these first.”

***

“So you were saying Jihoon took med school because of you?” Wonwoo asked, impressed at what Mingyu had said. The two now were seating on a bench at the apartment complex with takeout drinks in their hands.

Mingyu nodded and explained, “The thing is Hyung. I never really wanted to be a basketball player. He said that if he ever became a doctor or a physiotherapist at least, he’d be able to help me heal if I’ll ever get myself injured.” Mingyu sipped his chocolate milkshake and continued, “He said music was just a hobby that he can do anytime. But since the start of uni, he hasn’t touched his guitar at all. Have you heard him play anything so far?” He asked Wonwoo worriedly. 

“I don’t think so. Soonyoung said Jihoon is a quiet housemate.” Wonwoo remembered that one time Soonyoung said how Jihoon was suspiciously quiet that it creeped him out sometimes. 

“And he gets crankier. He doesn’t reply my text after 9 and when he calls he only said the important stuffs like when I can come to his place. And when I’m in his room, all he did was writing notes and studies all the cases of injured basketball players.” Mingyu took a deep breath before saying, “Hyung. I’m not injured currently.” 

“What else did he say other than to help you heal? Does he know you’re not into taking any sports or basketball stuffs when you graduated?” Wonwoo expressed his concern. 

“He knew it but he dismissed it most of the times. Said I’ll surely become the national player someday. I _do _love basketball but I don’t plan to be a professional player.” Mingyu rubbed his face. “I like photography more, Hyung. I even bought a camera with my monthly allowance but I didn’t really tell him about it.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Wonwoo questioned, he sipped his iced latte.

“He’ll say something about me not being serious of my future if I did. I mean, look who’s talking. He’s suffering with all those thick books and theories that he abandoned his own dream to become a composer. I feel bad for all the songs that he had shown to me before. People will never get the taste of it if he abandoned his dream.” Mingyu groaned with a face full of regret. “I don’t want him to do things because of me.” 

“Hmm. What do you have in mind then?” Wonwoo thought the younger boy at least had something in mind to make Jihoon go after his real dream. 

“I don’t know. I feel like telling him to quit med school but he’d have to sit for another csat if he wants to take up on music or composing related course.” He blankly stared at the seesaw. “Ah. Hyung, did I tell you I quit the basketball team already?.” 

“You, what?” 

***

Wonwoo and Mingyu arrived at the apartment after their long ranting session. 

The taller boy was helping Wonwoo stuffing the groceries into the kitchen cabinets and the fridge when they heard the sound of the front door being opened. 

“I’m home.” It was Soonyoung, who was just done with his discussion. He weakly walked to his boyfriend and immediately wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist. “I’m tired. So tired that I almost fell asleep when I was walking.” 

Wonwoo smiled at the shorter boy fondly. He briefly kissed his cheek, his nose and his forehead. Earning a baby-like giggle from Soonyoung. 

“Ahem. I’m underage, remember?” Mingyu interrupted their fluffy moment. 

“Why are you here?” Soonyoung asked, annoyed at being disturbed. 

“Yeah. Why are you here?” Jihoon prodded as he appeared suddenly from his room. He looked ten times more tired than Soonyoung was with his hoodie and sweatpants. “You’re supposed to be training.”

“Oh. Jihoon hyung. I actually-“ 

“Soonyoung. Let’s go to our room. They have an unfinished business.” Wonwoo cut Mingyu off as he dragged Soonyoung who was still clinging onto him to their room. He did not forget to softly pat Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“What unfinished business?” Jihoon asked coldly as he poured himself a glass of cold water. 

“Uh. You see, hyung.” Mingyu gulped. _Why does it seems like he’s colder than the water. _“On second thought, maybe we don’t have any unfinished business. Ha. Ha. What was Wonwoo hyung saying? Ha. Ha.” He laughed awkwardly. 

“Spit it out, Kim Mingyu. I don’t have forever.” Jihoon urged as he chugged the cold water. 

“You say that all the time. It’s always ‘I don’t have forever.’ We all don’t, Hyung.” Mingyu suddenly snapped. 

“What’s with you? Say it out then. I have so many things to do.” Jihoon snapped back at the taller boy. 

“Fine.” _I trust you in this “talk things out” thing Wonwoo hyung. _“I quit the basketball team.” Mingyu confessed. 

“You _what? _Say it again. I didn’t hear it clearly.” Jihoon sneered. 

“I said I quit basketball to focus on something else.” Mingyu was about to say more but the smaller boy seemed like he had more to say. 

“You can’t do that. If you quit, how are you gonna get the scholarship for basketball? What can you do without the scholarship? That is just plain stupid, Kim Mingyu.” Jihoon jabbed. 

“No. Stupid is when _you _thought I wanna do basketball.” He raised his palm in case Jihoon wanted to interrupt him. “_You _thought I wanna be a basketball player. Hyung, yes. I _love _basketball but it’s not something that I wanna do for a living.” He tried to get closer to Jihoon as he talked but Jihoon took a step back from him. 

“Then what do you wanna do? Can’t you think like me for _once? _I took med school because of you, Mingyu. I did this for you. I can’t believe you’re planning to ruin things when I’ve only just started.” Jihoon huffed. 

“That’s when you’re wrong, hyung. Because you’re doing things for me.” Mingyu uttered, with regrets in his voice. “Don’t do things for me, _please_.” 

“What? You don’t want me to? You should take pride in me thinking of you above all.” Jihoon glared at his boyfriend. 

“I _do_, hyung. I take so much pride in everything you do, especially when you sing all those beautiful lyrics for me. Not talking about all those weird muscle names that you made me memorize.” Mingyu voiced out with a sad face. “You _love _music, hyung. You’re made to share the warmth of your music and lyrics to other. To _me. _Not staying up late chugging energy drinks and munching on chocolates.” He sighed. “I just want you to go for what you have been dreaming of when you have all the freedom now more than ever. You don’t have to think of me and basketball or anything else.” 

Mingyu gaped at the smaller boy. He seemed to be thinking of something, so he let him be.

“You were so hurt last year.” Jihoon mouthed in a voice that was almost unheard of. “I hate seeing you in pain. When you had those crutches last year, and I can’t really be there for you, it’s just- it made me feel very useless.” He stared at Mingyu who was obviously seeking understanding from him. “I thought if I take med school, when you’re hurt, I’ll be able to heal you. I’ll help you through everything.” He confessed and let out a deep breath. 

“You _did _heal me when you sing to me, hyung.” Mingyu tried to inch closer and was internally grateful that his boyfriend did not take a step back this time. So he placed his two big hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders. “I hate seeing you struggling for things that you never really wanna do. I know you’re smart. You’re the smartest of all but there’s no need for you to suffer, hyung. God knows how much energy drinks you’ve been drinking.” Mingyu joked with an awkward smile. “I don’t worth all the sufferings.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re right after all. For once, I thought I wanna do something that could benefit you. I didn’t even realize I’m actually just putting you in a difficult position.” He took Mingyu’s hands that were still on his shoulders into his and stared at them before looking up to Mingyu’s eyes. “Not gonna lie, I never really understand what I was reading actually.” He groaned. “I’m stupid am I? I thought basketball was for you and med school was for me. And together, we complete each other but how wrong was I, Mingyu?” He murmured. 

“You’re not wrong, hyung. We _have _completed each other.” The taller boy took a pause. “Well, maybe you’re wrong on the basketball part.” Mingyu joked and smiled tenderly at his boyfriend. “And it’s never too late for you to take the other path, hyung. I know it’s not easy, but please know that I’m always there for you.” 

“Med school was fun but I guess it’s not really for me after all.” Jihoon said as he escaped from Mingyu’s grip and pulled out a chair at the dinner table and sat there with his hands rubbing his beautiful face. 

Mingyu took a seat next to the smaller boy. “You can always go for it, hyung. Med school I mean. Just, don’t do it for me. Do it because you _do _wanna be a doctor or heal the world or something.” Mingyu comforted as he played with Jihoon’s slender fingers. “And I’m actually planning on taking up on something related to photography. Just to let you know.” 

“I saw the camera that you bought but I never knew how serious you were.” Jihoon replied. 

“I was scared to tell you because I knew you had something else in your mind.” He smiled awkwardly. _He’s tiny but mighty. _

Jihoon did not say anything to that. He had to admit that there were times where he may have appeared intimidating to Mingyu but it was just because he wanted Mingyu to focus and be serious of his own future. 

“Do you think I should quit med school? I’m not really worried about my Dad because I’ve told you before, right? How my Dad was never against anything that I wanna do. Now I want you to tell me honestly, Mingyu.” Jihoon second-guessed himself.

“I’m fine with you continuing it but do you really want to? And what about all the songs that you made? It’s a waste if you don’t let people listen to it.” Mingyu replied sincerely. 

“If I quit, I just don’t wanna do music immediately. I know I still have a lot to learn. I need a proper knowledge rather than to just depend on my instinct. It’s not a hit or miss thing, you know?” Jihoon pondered loudly. 

“Ah. Then why don’t you take the csat again with me? We can study together.” Mingyu suggested brightly. “But you have to go through your Dad first though.” He shivered as he remembered the cold prosecutor’s face; his boyfriend’s father. 

“Like I said, he was never against anything that I wanna do. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Jihoon boasted confidently. “I’m his only son. He ought to be my biggest supporter.” 

“I guess it’s all up to you then. I’m with you in any path you wanna take on hyung.” Mingyu said as he took both of Jihoon’s hands and kissed them repeatedly, grateful that his boyfriend was willing to reconsider his choice and himself of coming clean about basketball.

“Kiss me properly, big guy.” Jihoon demanded. 

Mingyu rolled his eyes but kissed him on the lips anyway. He stopped midway as a thought crossed his mind. “But you’re keeping this place, right?” He queried with a curious face. 

“Of course. If I don’t, those two will be homeless.” He smirked and kissed his boyfriend again. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is to everyone's liking. I love Gyuhoon as much as I love Soonwoo. 
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are most welcome. I need more inspiration to write so now I'm staring at my writing muses that are Jeon Wonwoo and Kwon Soonyoung (if I may add, X1's Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok). I wish there's a prescriptive meds for writer's block because I kinda need that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> //Support Seventeen's Fear comeback by buying the physical albums too!!!//
> 
> **Fear 2nd teaser was out and I want to say this wholeheartedly - JOSHUA HONG IS A DEMIGOD**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As usual, kudos, comments and feedback are most welcome. And also, I may or may not have something planned for Gyuhoon. I believe I was vague about Gyuhoon pair, so I'm actually planning to write their backstory in detailed so please puhlease look forward to it <3 Also, there might also be a continuation *praysforwritersblocktoneverhitme* of the main story (Love Letter). Please look forward to that too (huehuehue)
> 
> P/S: FEAR TEASER IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL. SEVENTEEN ARE INDEED DEMIGODS PERSONIFIED!!!!!


End file.
